Fanpost
by irm63
Summary: Und ich denke noch: "J.K.R., mach es nicht, lass es!" Aber auf mich hört ja keiner. Fiktiver Leserbrief, in einem Panikanfall kurz vor den 'Deathly Hallowes' geschrieben.


Die Story ist vom Juni 2007, aber ob J.K.R.auf mich gehört hat?

Auf jeden Fall half sie mir, die Wartezeit ein wenig zu verkürzen (nicht J. K.R., die Story!).

In der Story steckt ein klitzekleiner Logikfehler, den ich absichtlich dringelassen habe (das behaupte ich jetzt einfach mal so).

P(prä)S(scriptum): Das ist die Ausrede des/der Autor-en/-innen schlechthin, für Alles, wenn Du es einigermassen logisch begründest.

**Fanpost**

**von****Irm63**

Disclaimer: Ich habe mir die handelnden Personen von J. K. Rowling ausgeliehen und verdiene daran nichts.

Für die Idee kann J.K.R. nichts, die ist von mir.

Ich weiß nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich werde immer zappeliger beim Warten auf Band 7. Daher mein Fan-Brief.

Muss mich ja irgendwie abreagieren.

Sogar auf einer Muggle-Website.

(Das gehört hier jetzt zwar überhaupt nicht her, aber kennt ihr das Lied von ‚Den Prinzen'…Ich wär' so gerne Millionär,… Zauberähr käme auch gut rüber.)

Liebe

**Joanne K. Rowling**

Bitte, sei so lieb, und schreib in Band Sieben nichts Verkehrtes!

Weil ich habe böse Gerüchte gehört, dass Du Leute umbringen willst, nur literarisch, also nur so geschrieben, aber immerhin!!!

Okay, Harry Potter überlasse ich Dir zur Not, aber er ist insgesamt ein recht netter Kerl, und seine Freunde sind auch nett, hab also etwas Mitleid.

Und Ron ist echt niedlich, wenn er so ängstlich quietscht.

Hermine ist ein Mädchen!!!

Die darf man nicht einfach so umbringen, außer man will die Leute so schockieren, wie in ‚Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod', und immerhin schreibst Du ja offiziell Kinderbücher! Deswegen geht Ginny auch nicht, und Luna, und,…, also die Mädchen sind schon mal gerettet.

Die Zwillinge sind inzwischen zu recht attraktiven jungen Männern herangewachsen, das kannst Du nicht bringen, und überlege Dir mal Molly Weasleys Verzweiflung, Dumbledores Trauer, Minervas Entsetzen, Sprouts Mitgefühl, Hagrids Anteilnahme, Trelawneys Visionen, …

Wenn Du Neville um die Ecke bringst, ist Ginny sehr traurig; bei Seamus …, also Du verstehst, die Jungs müssen überleben, da hängen zu viele Gefühle dran.

So spontan fällt mir dann Draco Malfoy ein, den würde ich vor dem Umbringen sogar gerne noch ein bisschen quälen, aber der ist ja untergetaucht. Mist.

Wie wäre es dann mit Crabbe & Goyle? …

Aber bei denen macht das Umbringen dann auch schon keinen Spaß mehr, weil die so dumm sind, dass sie es gar nicht mitbekommen würden; das muss ein glückliches Leben sein, wenn man die Auffassungsgabe und das Reaktionsvermögen einer Weinbergschnecke hat.

Apropos ‚Umbringen', merkst Du eigentlich, dass Du uns Lesern damit düstere Gedanken bescherst (s. o. bezgl. Crabbe & Goyle for example), ich spüre beim Schreiben den Einfluss dunkler Mächte, bekomme immer hinterhältigere Eingebungen, mein Schreibstil verändert sich, ich (wirklich ich?) werde zunehmend zynisch,…,

aber noch mal zurück zum Thema, wir wollen ja immerhin Leben retten, also das ist wirklich wichtig, moralisch und überhaupt (Denk dran, Du schreibst Kinderbücher, das ist eine Riesenverantwortung!)…

und DESHALB DARFST DU SNAPE ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS TUN, also umbringen oder so, auch weil:

Der Mann ist super spannend, ohne ihn würden nur einige wenige Kiddies Deine Bücher lesen. Kennst Du die Statistiken, wie viele Kinder in Deiner Zielgruppe heutzutage überhaupt noch lesen können?

Ha, vergiss es, die kannst Du in Promille berechnen. (ZACK, das hat gesessen!!!)

Dein hauptsächlicher Leserstamm sind erwachsene Frauen, die wissen, was sie wollen,… UND WIR WOLLEN SEVERUS, UM JEDEN PREIS!!! (Ich hoffe, das hat auch gesessen.)

Und weil,… also ohne Snape hätte Harry ja schon sein erstes Schuljahr nicht überlebt, es hätte keine Filme gegeben, also auch nicht DEN VON A. R. GESPIELTEN SNAPE,…, nicht auszudenken. **(Wenn das mal nicht sitzt, v. a. die Erwähnung von Alan Rickman, also dann haben wir Leser verloren, dann ist J. K.R. härter als Voldemort.)**

Jetzt würde ich Dir gerne mit der Gefahr einer Zeitschleife drohen, aber Du hast ja schon bis Band Sechs weitergeschrieben und bislang keine Logikfehler eingebaut. Aber der Anstand gebietet Dir doch, nett zu Snape zu sein, denn Du hast ihn bisher sehr unfreundlich behandelt.

Ständig dieses Herumgehacke auf seinem fettigen Haar, also das muss einen doch in die Isolation treiben. Und das vor einem Millionenpublikum!!!

Das ist ja so, als ob jeder Pickel, den ich nach meinem 13en Lebensjahr hatte, ausgiebig fotografiert, gefilmt und als mehrjährige Dokumentation im Fernsehen präsentiert worden wäre.

Also, wenn Du es dann doch noch wagst, DAS ZU TUN, WAS SNAPE-FANS NICHT ZU DENKEN WAGEN, bzw. falls,… also dann schreibe ich mir zur Not einen neuen Band Sieben, und Band Acht, Neun und Zehn auch noch.

(Habe ich ihr damit wirklich eindrucksvoll gedroht…also so richtig entschlossen, energisch, unwiderruflich, beeindruckend,… und vor Allem Erfolg versprechend?)

Vorschlag:

**Der letzte Kampf**

Lass Voldemort sterben (umbring, grins).

Dabei opfert sich Filch (nachdem Mrs. Norris an Altersschwäche starb, hat er seinen Lebenswillen verloren).

Was weiß ich, Harry ist vorher gestolpert, Ron wollte seinen Zauberstab auffangen und hat ihn dabei aus Versehen zerbrochen.

Hermine ist gerade etwas abgelenkt, da ihr jetzt endlich (nach wie viel langen Jahren?),die stolze, hochgewachsene und durchaus attraktiv wirkende Erscheinung Snapes ins Auge fällt, sie ist fasziniert und entdeckt bislang unbekannte Nervenreizleitungen, die nicht auf den Umweg des Gehirns angewiesen sind, z.B. Auge-Gänsehaut, Auge-Zitterknie, Auge-Bauchkribbeln, Auge-einzelneHäarchensichaufstellen, Auge-jetztwirdsabererotischkribbeln, …

Leider aber zum falschen Zeitpunkt…

Also eigentlich hätte sich Hermine opfern müssen, war aber Snape sei Dank zu langsam/abgelenkt, um sich schützend vor Harry zu werfen.

Snape war zu weit entfernt, um einzugreifen, außerdem stand ihm die lästige Gryffindor im Weg.

Ron versuchte immer noch, den zerbrochnen Zauberstab zu reparieren.

Voldemort hatte mit allen Eventualitäten gerechnet, aber nicht mit Prof. Sprout.

Obwohl, wenn man den letzten Kampf bei den Gewächshäusern führt und als ehemaliger Schüler vergessen hat, das dort immer erntefrische Alraunen, Bubotubler, …also ganz wirklich schlimme Sachen auf die Ernte warten.

Also am Schluss wäre es dann so:

Voldemort steht mit dem Rücken zu den Gewächshäusern.

Direkt hinter ihm befindet sich eine Venemosa Tentacula.

Hinter dickem Glas, noch…

Sprout wirft sich dazwischen, wobei in den Wirren des Kampfes unklar ist, ob sie Harry oder die Venemosa Tentacula retten will.

Sie wiederum wird von Filch überrannt/heldenhaft beschützt, der niemals vorher den Mut hatte, ihr seine Liebe zu offenbaren.

Voldemort wendet den Avada Kedavra gegen den störenden Filch an, der den Fluch Wundersamerweise überlebt (die Macht der Liebe..., da war doch vor 15-16 Jahren auch schon mal was).

Von einem unerwarteten Rückstoß getroffen, fällt Voldemort rücklings durch eine klirrend zerberstende Glasscheibe direkt in den Rachen der Venemosa Tentacula.

Die äußerst hungrig ist, …

Ja, das macht sogar Sinn & erklärt auch das überraschende Auftauchen Prof. Sprouts. Sprout war unterwegs, um die Venemosa Tentacula zu füttern,…was frisst die eigentlich,… halbe Rinder…, also Hagrid muss dann auch noch dabei gewesen sein, …, also denkt euch bei der Kampfszene noch Hagrid dazu, irgendwie unauffällig im Unterholz getarnt.

**Das wäre doch ein Happy End!**

Und danach könntest Du noch den Band Acht selber schreiben, bevor wir Fans das tun müssen, weil, es gibt ganz viel offene Fragen:

Kann Harrys Zauberstab repariert werden?

Hat Filch jetzt auch eine blitzförmige Narbe auf der Stirn?

Werden Sprout und Filch heiraten?

Ist Hermine inzwischen aus ihrer Trance erwacht/erweckt worden?

Hat Neville den Kampf verpasst, weil er zufällig mit einem Ganzkörperklammerfluch in einer Besenkammer im 7.en Stockwerk gefangen war?

Wer hat ihm den Fluch verpasst?

Und warum?

Wie soll man dem Ministerium Voldemorts plötzliches Verschwinden erklären?

Wie kommt Snape aus der Todessersache raus, weil die vom Ministerium ja wirklich ungerecht sind.

Wird Umbridge endlich den Dementoren vorgeworfen? ...oder den Zentauren? ...oder den Spinnen? ...

Wieso taucht Snape hier einfach so auf, nachdem er Dumbledore mit dem Avada Kedavra belegte?

Wer wird neuer Schulleiter von Hogwarts?

Falls es Snape ist, meine Güte, der Mann ist noch jung an Zaubererjahren, also können wir Muggel noch mit gaaanz vielen Fortsetzungen rechnen.

Liebe J.K.R., jetzt hast Du ganz viele gute Iden geliefert bekommen, wird Zeit, dass Du Dir mal was Eigenes einfallen lässt.

**Ein treuer Fan**


End file.
